Liberators of Heroes: Dimensional Saviors
by MarkMartinMagmaM3
Summary: (Collab w/IceBite) Given knowledge from five trees of knowledge, two people are summoned by the Order of Heroes to aid them in their fight against the Emblian Empire. What will happen to them in this grand adventure?
1. Chapter 1

**Begin Author's Notes.**

 ***Camera turns on***

 ***In front of the camera is M3 and Ice, looking ready as ever.***

 **M3: "Hello. It's time for us to announce something exciting…"**

 **IceBite: "A brand new story?"**

 **M3: "Yes...That's actually what it is. Mind giving them a hint about what it is, Ice?"**

 **IceBite: "Well...it's from a series we've done repeatedly…"**

 **M3: "And that's all we will tell you. You mind starting the chapter, Ice?"**

 **IceBite: "Alright…"**

 ***Chapter 1 starts.***

* * *

 **Arc 1: In the Beginning**

 **Chapter 1: Arrival**

"Oooh! You're here? There's TWO of you? The ritual worked better than I thought!"

"... … ...This is definetly not my living room. Where am I?" The man on the right said aloud.

"Dunno..." the other stated.

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat, before the individual said, "Ahem... Oh Great Hero from another world! Thou hast come so far to fulfill your role in our legend! For our kingdom now stands on the very brink of ruin, and thou... And thou…" The figure paused. "Hold on. Are you really our Great Heroes? You don't look like the thee-and-thou type."

"And here I though my clothes would be able to blend in wherever I ended up..." The first man snarky joked.

The second man, however, merely asked, "Where are we, exactly? And...how'd we end up here?"

"Fair enough. You're in-" the figure began...before…

"FOUND YOU!" a voice called. Turning in the direction the shout came from resulted in a man in scale armor, with black clothing and a dark blue-green cape. Said man was also wielding an axe.

"Drat! How did one of those Emblians get here already?" the figure cursed, before pulling out an axe of her own, "Stand back! I'll take care of him somehow!"

The first man just bluntly said, "What perfect timing...Just as we were going to know where we ended up..." looking to the man to his left. The other man, however, did not answer, seemingly in thought, occasionally patting the pocket on his right that was occupied by something large and boxy.

The battle...if it could be called that...didn't last long, as the individual that summoned the duo managed to finish off the attacker.

* * *

It wasn't long before the individual returned. "Whew! We took care of him. My name's Anna. I'm the commander of the Order of Heroes."

"Order of Heros?" The first man asked.

"We believe that Heroes should live free. Our enemies, however, enslave them-the fiends. This realm has gateways to the worlds where Heroes come from. Have you heard of the World of Awakening?"

Both men just nodded back in response.

"How about the World of Birthright? Or the World of Conquest? There are so many more!"

"I think we both know how many worlds are there...Am I right?" The first man said to the second man.

The second man nodded, and then he asked, "And what of these enemies you mentioned?"

"The Emblian Empire invades those worlds and binds their Heroes to service. We fight for their freedom!

"So, I take it that we weren't summoned here to fight off one guy with an axe? Did you summon to fight two guys with axes?" The first man said, not taking things seriously.

The second man just gave the first a deadpan stare.

"Look, I'm just joking around cause things aren't hectic yet…" The first man retorted. "But back on point...that axe carrying guy was the enemy...The...What where they called?"

"...Anyways...that soldier was from the Emblian Empire, which will soon invade our neighboring kingdom Askr. I was desperate for help. I performed a summoning ceremony. And you two just appeared out of nowhere. Lucky us! But there's no time to rest. We have to act fast if we're going to save our kingdom!"

The first man looked to the second man saying, "You heard the lady, we're here because they needed help…"

The second man seemed deep in thought.

"While he thinks, you can count me in for helping, Anna." The first man said as a follow up.

Anna nodded. "Thank you…"

Anna then turned to the second man, who continued thinking for a time, before finally replying, "...Very well…"

Anna smiled. "That's good...as I said before, my name's Anna...and you?"

"If you're asking me first, name's Connor Thomas. If not, then I can't answer for him." The first man responded.

The second man...was now staring at Connor. "Is it really?"

"Yeah, that's my name. Yours is…?" Connor said as he looked back at the second man, as he felt like he seen this guy before.

"...Daniel Mitchell…" the second man replied.

"Good name...A...Oh, it's you." Connor said before he smiled. "Find it funny it took this long for us to recognize each other…"

"Well, we never really met in real life, so…" Daniel replied, shrugging.

Anna then asked, "Am I missing something here?"

"We know each other...Just not face to face till now." Connor answered back.

Anna nodded. "Alright...well...you can catch up later," she stated, before pulling something out. "First things first. I summoned you here with the divine Breidablik." Anna then showed the group the device. "That's the name of this relic I've brought. It fires something out of it, according to legend, but Breidablik doesn't look like any bow I've ever seen."

"Yeah, that definitely ain't a bow…" Connor retorted after seeing the Breidablik.

"Either way, the legend also calls it "the true key," which, if raised high, will summon the Great Hero who can fire it. That's what I did. And now you're here. So it's all yours now. Hopefully you can figure out how to-"

Before they could continue…

"THERE SHE IS! GET HER!" called an Emblian soldier.

"Drat. More of those Emblian soldiers. I can't defeat them all by myself, and you're not equipped to help me," Anna commented, before passing the Breidablik over to them. "You run while I hold them off. Take Breidablik and get out of here!"

Connor took the Breidablik… … ...which began glowing…

"What's that?! That bright light, coming from…" Anna began, only to be interrupted by… … …

...A figure appearing from the Breidablik. "I am Virion, the finest archer of the fairest of realms. Delighted to be of service."

"Huh...Didn't see that coming." Connor said, unaware of what to do next.

Daniel, however, replied, "...Yup, that confirms things, we're in THAT universe… … …" He then turned to Virion and Anna. "Virion, I suggest you soften up the target, Anna should be able to take it from there…"

"Yeah, go do what Daniel said…" Connor said.

"Very well," Virion stated, before advancing, firing on the incoming Axe Fighter. The Axe Fighter wounded, Anna closed in and took him down. Unfortunately, an opposing Bow Fighter approached, opening fire and wounding Anna.

Anna, however, closed...a flash appeared, and Anna lunged, slashing multiple times with her axe. It was more than enough to take down the Bow Fighter.

"Good thing she got a skill to activate...If that's what just happened." Connor mumbled as his mind seems to catch up with what was going on.

"We won! And it's all thanks to you!" Anna cheered, "Why, none of us in the Order of Heroes can actually summon these Heroes. Ha! I never doubted for a second that you were the Great Hero...Heroes, actually, I guess...You're the ones who will save our kingdom."

"Actually, as it stands...I'm the only one for sure who can summon heroes. " Connor pointed out. "Here, you have a crack at this to see if it works for you as well."

Connor hands the Breidablik over to Daniel. The Breidablik glowed and flashed for a brief moment...before falling silent.

"That's still more than any of us got from the Breidablik...maybe it used too much energy summoning for you, Connor...I have no doubt that if it had more energy, Daniel would have summoned something," Anna stated, before continuing, "Our order is small, but welcome to our ranks. Please, help us find more Heroes to assist us. Now that you're here, I just know that we'll win our fight against the empire."

"Then how about we stop dilly dallying and get to it then? Before more soldiers keep showing up and slow us down…" Connor said aloud.

With that, the group departed.

* * *

The group soon reached their destination, where they found a new person: a young man wearing similar armor to Anna's, and having blue hair with blonde highlights.

"Commander Anna! You're all right! Wait, who are these with you? Could one of them be...?"

"They both are, Prince Alfonse! The legend is true. I raised Breidablik, and then Daniel and Connor appeared! Our Great Heroes are here... and can use the divine weapon too! As for what Breidablik shoots? It's truly wonderful. It fires Heroes right out of it!"

"Unbelievable. So you're our Great Heroes, come to us from another world?" Alfonse asked

Daniel shrugged. "I guess…"

"Though probably a world way different from the ones you know of…If I'm honest." Connor added.

Alfonse nodded in reply. "Maybe...I am Alfonse, Prince of Askr and member of the Order of Heroes. A pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry to ask this of you so soon after we've met, but I have need of your help. Our order is devoted to fighting the Emblian Empire, which invades worlds where Heroes are from. One of these is the World of Mystery." Alfonse turned to Anna. "I have dire news. The empire has newly taken over that world. We need to make our way to the World of Mystery to free it! And, Commander Anna, there's one more thing. I spotted someone odd with the soldiers near here. A strange man. Not an imperial soldier. Nor a Hero from the World of Mystery now under their control."

"A strange man, you say? Did he seem allied with the Emblian Empire?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen him before. He wears a mask and keeps his face a secret even from them. But now, we must rush into battle. Soldiers approach!" Alfonse warned.

The group looked out, and saw: a Lance Fighter, an Axe Fighter, and a Sword Fighter. "Hmmm…" Daniel thought, looking out at the battlefield, "Anna...you go after the Lance Fighter. Alfonse, the Axe Fighter. Virion, you take out the Sword Fighter from range…"

"Keeping the Weapon Triangle in mind...very well," Alfonse replied. The trio moved out.

"You're going to have to help me out when it's my time to give out the orders." Connor mentioned to Daniel. "I know the basic weapon triangle as well...Just not the other parts."

"Well...Fire Magic and Dark Magic go under the same category as swords in this world, Wind Magic with Axes, and Thunder Magic (and some Ice Magic) as Lances…" Daniel explained, "Bows, Staves, and Daggers are outside the Weapons Triangle…"

Okay...Is there anything else I should know?" Connor asked as a follow up.

Daniel shrugged. "Just keep an eye on the enemy and know if you're getting in over your head…I guess," he replied.

"...I'll keep that in mind as well." Connor retorted...before he remembered he was lugging around a useful tool inside his backpack.

As he searched through the pack, he asked Daniel, "So, how's the team doing? They...Oh come on, I just saw it…" as he stuck his head inside the bag to keep searching.

"Hmmm...Anna finished off her opponent...Alfonse has his on the ropes… … ...Virion's having trouble, but should be able to finish his foe off…"

"Found it!" Connor announced as he pulls his head and arms out with a digital camera. "This should help out for keeping track of the enemies we fight...and the notes I'll have to make just in case."

* * *

Soon enough, the others managed to take out the enemy, and returned to the duo that was waiting for them. Before they could act, however, the masked man Alfonse spotted earlier appeared.

"..."

"Who are you, stranger? Alfonse, this must be the masked man you saw!" Anna commented.

Alfonse then added, "You! Tell us-are you a soldier in the Emblian Empire? If so, then you stand on the side of evil. The empire shouldn't be entering the worlds of Heroes-let alone conquering them!"

"Oh, really? And I suppose you want us to close the gateways too?" the man began, but Daniel interrupted him before he could finish.

"Oh, you'd do that? We'd like that as well...I'd also like fries with my order, anyone else want anything?" Daniel commented.

"And I'd like some cheese with my fries as well…" Connor said before he used the camera to snap a photo of the masked man. Anna and Alfonse seemed REAL amused.

The man sneered. "ENOUGH!" And the man began to depart.

"Get back here and answer for yourself! Damn fellow. He's gone," Alfonse replied.

Anna then turned to Daniel and Connor. "Those gateways he mentioned...They connect our world to all those where Heroes live. The royalty of the Askran Kingdom, like Alfonse, have the ability to open these gateways."

Alfonse then continued, "And the royalty of the Emblian Empire are able to close the gateways."

"So...that means they have free reign over any world they want to go to or…" Connor paused.

Alfonse nodded. "Exactly. Long ago, our two families worked in harmony to open and close these ways to other worlds. But then Embla began using its power for evil, leaving all of the gates open. The empire began invading those worlds. We cannot slam the gates shut. Only they can."

Anna then continued, "We can fight them, however. That's why we Askrans formed the Order of Heroes-to stop the Emblians. Now, let's hurry to the World of Mystery. Alfonse... your sister has been on a scouting mission. I fear that she may be in danger."

"Then we better get moving…" Alfonse replied.

"Agreed," Daniel replied.

* * *

The group eventually reached the World of Mystery, and met up with a young woman with the same outfit as Alfonse, and blonde hair. "Commander Anna! Brother! What has taken you so long to get to the World of Mystery?" she called.

"Sorry, Sharena. We had to battle our way here," Alfonse explained.

Sharena then noticed Daniel and Connor. "Who's this with you? Oh my! You're holding the divine relic... and it's all aglow! Are you... the Great Hero? Our group has hoped beyond hope that you might come to save us!"

Alfonse then explained, "Please, calm yourself, Sharena. This is Daniel and Connor. As it turns out, the Great Hero is actually two people, and are talented tacticians as well. We're already in good hands."

"Actually, I'm sure Daniel here is the better tactician...But yeah, best to have two instead of one." Connor stated.

"I'm just...better with the simple stuff, I kinda mess up when it comes to more difficult tactics and strategy…" Daniel admitted.

"You've still done well for us so far," Anna encouraged.

Daniel shrugged. "I guess so…"

"But... that's amazing. And, even if there's two of you, you're as great as I imagined. I'm going to be your number-one fan. Oh! My manners have gone right out the window. I'm Sharena, Alfonse's darling little sister," Sharena replied.

"Nice to meet, Sharena. I'm Connor...and as I said, this fellow tactician is Daniel." Connor retorted.

"Pleased to meet you!" Sharena replied cheerfully.

"All right, all right... Just tell us, what's the situation here?" Alfonse stepped in.

"Simply put? Absolutely dreadful. The empire has taken control of a Hero from the World of Mystery. She swoops through the skies, a fearsome figure, all in red," Sharena explained.

"A red flier from Mystery? It sounds like Princess Minerva. This battle will be tough. We should bring a Hero who's an archer, or perhaps…" Anna mused.

* * *

After a plan was drawn up, the group arrived in the zone where Minerva was last seen, and…

"Begone, outsiders! I am Minerva, Princess of Macedon. Now, I'll warn you once-return to your world. I am bound to serve the Emblian Empire, and the imperial princess, Veronica, has given me an order. She has commanded that I attack a kingdom near her empire. I have no time for the likes of you."

"Princess Minerva, please hear me out. My name is Prince Alfonse, of the very kingdom you plan to attack. I beg you, put down your weapons. We of Askr have no desire to battle you noble Heroes," Alfonse replied.

Minerva countered, "I am under contract to obey Princess Veronica. There is only ONE way to release me. Prove you are stronger."

"Must we resolve this with a battle, Princess Minerva?" Alfonse questioned.

Anna, however, commented, "Prince Alfonse! She has named her terms. We must fight-and win! Everyone, prepare for battle!"

Daniel looked out, as Connor took the helm of coming up with the plan.

Alfonse was sent to deal with Minerva, Anna to fight Catira, Sharena focused on Palla, and Virion was following Alfonse as backup. The battle started as the enemy advanced and got attacked.

"So...I think they'll do fine. Is there any advice you can give?" Connor asked Daniel.

"Regarding what?" Daniel asked, shrugging.

"I don't know actually…" Connor looks out to see the battle still going on. "We got time to talk...about something..."

The duo pause to think about what to bring up, when Connor says, "Well...Didn't Minerva mention some princess called Veronica?"

"Yeah...real piece of work, that one…" Daniel replied, "Parts of the lore hint that some evil deity has some influence in the Emblian bloodline, and that's potentially what's driving Veronica to...act this way…"

"And I take from that she's not a Brotherhood of Steel Scribe that managed to end up in this world?" Connor joked. "Cause when I heard that name, I was expecting you to say that..."

Daniel merely raised an eyebrow.

"...Never mind." Connor said as he looked to the battle.

The wall that was in the way blocking sight was broken as Connor and Daniel can see Alfonse and Virion attacking separate enemies. Alfonse was focusing on someone with a staff, while Virion finished attacking Minerva, defeating her.

"Hey, you happen to see who Alfonse is attacking?" Connor asked Daniel as he kept watch.

Daniel looked, then asked, "What about her?"

"She just has a staff...And I don't think I know who she is…" Connor clarified a bit.

"She's Maria, Minerva's younger sister...as for the staff...we won't encounter this for a bit, but in this universe, even Staff-wielders have offensive abilities…They, like Dagger-users, mostly just debuff when attacking, though..."

"They can still heal others I assume…Or is that not the case?"

"Yes, they primarily heal others…" Daniel replied.

"Well, it was good that Minerva was defeated first, so Maria couldn't heal her….And speaking of defeating, I think the battle is over." Connor said as he checked again.

Sure enough, the rest of the fighters were defeated and...getting back up...even though they were taken down. After saying something, Minerva and the other Heroes left, the fighters returning.

"That completes this mission," Alfonse commented.

"You're such an excellent tactician," Sharena commented to Connor, before turning to Daniel. "And if you're as good as the others say...Why, I think I'm going to be very fond of you."

Just then, an Askran soldier emerged from the gateway and arrived, talking to Anna, who then spoke up. "Everyone, listen up. I've just gotten a report that Emblian soldiers are advancing on our kingdom!"

"What? Then all of this, here-?" Alfonse began.

"It was just a distraction," Sharena confirmed.

"SUNOVABITCH!" Daniel cursed.

"We've left our kingdom open to attack," Sharena finished.

"Then the only course of action is to head back and go on the defensive…" Connor added.

"Agreed," Anna replied, "Now, let's make haste. Back to Askr!"

* * *

"Scurry, scurry, little Heroes... Steal for me. Spread destruction. Kill all those who stand in your way. This kingdom must fall. Once it's gone, no one will oppose me. Every Hero, in every world-they'll all be mine. Every last one."

"... … ...Am I the ONLY one who thinks Veronica is trying WAY too hard to sound 'evil'?" Daniel asked, in response to Veronica's command.

Connor quickly snapped multiple photos of Veronica, as he said back, "Hey, If I was the bad guy, I would love to do that as much as I could...Not that I would now."

Alfonse, however, seemed to ignore the banter of the 'Great Heroes', and called out, "We won't allow it, Princess Veronica. And I will personally never forget this violation of my kingdom!"

"Oh, it's you. And after I went through all that trouble to arrange your playdate," Veronica moaned, "Now, who are YOU, strangers? One of you has that silly relic. Then you must be the legendary summoner...or summoners...No matter. It simply means that you two must be the first to die. Oh... Xander!"

Then, the aforementioned Prince of Nohr approached. "You wish these ones slain, Princess Veronica? As you wish."

Alfonse gasped. "No! She has Xander, one of the most powerful Heroes from the World of Conquest."

Connor, as part of his response, snapped a photo of Xander, before quipping, "She's only got him and a bunch of no-name backup...I think we can handle this."

Anna commented, "Xander is not one to be trifled with...he is quite powerful…"

"Don't worry. We'll protect you two…" Sharena commented.

Anna then commented, "Get ready, everyone. Let's show this rotten princess what the Order of Heroes can really do!"

Daniel nodded. "Alright. Sharena, Alfonse, you two try and take on Xander. Anna, you keep back and go after the Cleric and Bow Fighter…Virion, you try to support Sharena and Alfonse..."

The group then advanced, ready to join the fight. The two forces clashed… … ...but Xander was as strong as the Order warned, and took down the ones attacking him before taking Anna down. However, they were left alive, as Xander turned his attention...at Connor and Daniel.

"You guys...get out of here!" Sharena called.

"If you two die, then we'll DEFINITELY have failed!" Anna replied.

Daniel looked around, trying to find something to use...before remembering the thing in his pocket he felt. He pulled it out...and gasped at what he had...and how _real_ it felt...

Connor still held onto his camera as he dug around in his bag finding something...pulling it out into the air. All he noted that it's an _advanced_ device compared to what the enemy had...

Daniel meanwhile, looked around, and found what he was looking for: a pool, or rather, a reflective surface. He held the object he found out to it, hoping it was as real as it felt… … ...and to his joy, it proved itself...as a belt emerged from the pool and strapped itself around his waist. He ran back over to Connor, who was messing with… … …

"...Where'd you get THAT?!"

"Found it in my bag...Along with a lot of other _'good'_ stuff. But I'll stick to this for the time being. By the by, the same question can be said to you...What is THAT?" Connor answered...and questioned back.

Daniel smiled and held up the item he had. "Look familiar? Maybe...described somewhere?"

"Now that you mention it, I do see what 'that' is supposed to be...Though not what I imagined." Connor commented.

"Yeah, this one's a bit different...a bit…'special'... … …" He then tossed the item into the air, and stepped forward a step. "HENSHIN!"

Connor, while not saying anything, focused on the enemy. His thoughts were, "Hope these punks feel lucky…"

* * *

 ***Camera switches over***

 **M3: "And that was the chapter."**

 **IceBite: "Looks like our guys are about to kick things up a notch…"**

 **M3: "Of course, I like to note the line Connor used to end the chapter with. Its clever…"**

* * *

 **M3: Is there anything else we want to note for this chapter, Ice?"**

 **IceBite: "Well, if you can't already have guessed, we're in Fire Emblem Heroes, the mobile Fire Emblem game…"**

 **M3: "A new experience compared to the usual place we stuck to with some of our other works. Though it is safe to say things will be...different."**

 **IceBite: "Yeah: wherever our story-counterparts go, we ALWAYS rock the boat..."**

 **M3: "Hopefully not too much…"**

* * *

 **M3: "And I think that's it for now. This has been Triple M…"**

 **IceBite: "And IceBite…"**

 **M3: "See you folks in the next chapter."**

 ***Camera turns off***

 **End Author's Notes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Begin Author's Notes**

 ***Camera turns on***

 ***In front of the camera is Ice and M3. They both seem to be just dandy at the moment.***

 **M3: "Welcome back to Liberators of Heros: Dimensional Saviors. I'm Triple M…"**

 **IceBite: "And I'm IceBite…"**

 **M3: "In today's chapter-"**

 ***A portal opens up to the side, shoots out two guys and they collide with M3 and Ice.***

 **M3: "CUT!"**

 ***Camera turns off***

 ***Chapter 2 starts.***

* * *

 **Arc 1: In the Beginning**

 **Chapter 2: The Rider and the Falcon**

 ***Music Track: "Revolution" by Hiroshi Kitadani***

"HENSHIN!" Daniel caught the now-falling device, before sliding it into the belt that appeared on his waist. The result was a suit of black armor that blue accents and silver cables on it, and had a somewhat cricket-like theme. The item that Daniel had drawn...was an Advent Deck...

...And Daniel had become-

"Pseudo Rider...Alternative...Zero!"

"Ready to go?" Connor asked as he checked the bullets inside his revolver.

"Ready," Alternative Zero replied, drawing a card from the Advent Deck.

"Good, Now I can do this…" Connor replied...Before firing off a round, and hitting the enemy troubadour. The troubadour tumbled down to the ground, defeated.

Alternative Zero swiped the card through a device on his right arm, the card disappearing in blue flames.

" _ **Sword Vent!"**_ came a somewhat-robotic female voice, and the result was a segmented sword of some kind, with spikes coming out from between the segments, appearing in Alternative Zero. This weapon was the Slash Dagger, Pseudo-Rider Alternative Zero's main weapon.

"My turn," Alternative Zero stated, before swiping another card in his Slash Visor.

" _ **Accele Vent!"**_ the visor commented, and Daniel rushed forward at super-speed, slashing the enemy Bow Fighter before he could get in range.

Running forward as well, Connor gets the enemy Sword Fighter's attention...With Connor starting the battle first with his camera.

"Say Cheese!" Connor announced before blinding his opponent with the camera's light. He followed up by firing two rounds into the enemy's torso, defeating the fighter.

"Need any help, or you want to do this by yourself?" Connor asked his ally as he reloaded his revolver.

"Help out the others," Alternative Zero began, drawing another card, "I'll handle Xander…" He then swiped the card.

" _ **Wheel Vent!"**_

What emerged was a vaguely-cricket-like humanoid with a metal mask akin to a hockey mask, large pauldrons, and tubes and cables coming from its head and connecting to its shoulders and back. This was Alternative's and Alternative Zero's Advent Beast, Psycorogue. Said creature was charging forward...leaned over, before it began morphing and shifting, turning into a motorcycle, which Alternative Zero got onto.

"...Just hope I can do this...first time…" Alternative Zero muttered to himself, before beginning to ride towards Xander...doing fairly well.

As Alternative Zero rode off, Connor took a quick photo of the rider and bike before heading back to check up on Anna and the others.

Alternative Zero, now on Psycoroader, road towards Xander, who turned to the new challenge, in time to block a swing from the Slash Dagger. Alternative Zero turned around, preparing for another charge at Xander. Said Hero was already charging at Alternative Zero. What this lead to was a mounted duel, both sides clashing with each other as they rode by.

Soon, Alternative Zero pulled away from the fight, before pulling out another card, and swiping it.

" _ **Final Vent!"**_

As the two parties charged each other, Alternative Zero seemed to turn with Psycoroader...but he didn't turn, but rather began spinning like a top...straight at Xander. The Hero, seeing the danger, tried to evade, but to no avail, as Alternative Zero and Psycoroader slammed into the Nohrian Prince, causing a huge explosion...which Alternative Zero tumbled out of, before rolling onto his feet.

 ***End Track***

Connor advanced towards his ally, seeing the aftermath of the fight...As Xander and his steed recovered from being defeated in combat.

"So, I take it was a glorious battle between you two?" Connor asked to Alternative Zero.

"Yeah...pretty much…" Alternative Zero said, as Psycorogue came up beside him. Connor snapped a photo of Psycorogue.

"And… ...Okay, I think I have the right to say this...But who or what am I looking at?" Connor said aloud afterwards.

"This is Psycorogue, the Advent Beast of Pseudo Riders Alternative and Alternative Zero," Alternative Zero replied.

"So...Uh...Does this fellow only just turn into a bike on command?" Connor asked, unsure of what else to ask.

"He can also fight," Alternative Zero replied.

"Okay… ...Uh...I'd think that's about all I'll ask for now." Connor retorted.

* * *

"Oh, and by the way, the other people in our group are going to be fine...They should be catching up soon." Connor added after a second or two passes.

Soon, the Order arrived, still talking amongst themselves about the after-battle encounter with Veronica.

"-rough this? These invasions are crazy. Honestly, that Veronica needs to grow up already. Where's her sense of diplomacy? Such a BRAT!" they overheard Sharena gripe.

"Sharena, don't let your emotions get the best of you-not on duty. I expect you to keep a level head if you're going to serve in this order. Hostility is their way, not ours," Anna replied.

"Sure, sure... I mean, of course, Commander Anna," Sharena replied.

"So, that certainly was an interesting battle...For everyone involved." Connor commented, before continuing with, "You guys do need training…" to the Order.

"Apparently so…" Anna replied, "If we're going to be facing more heroes like Xander, we can't constantly rely on you...pulling something out like that to help us...Either way, thank you for your help…"

"No problem…" Alternative Zero replied, extracting his Advent Deck from his belt, which dismissed the armor.

"Same here...But I think it's finally time we get to rest for once. I'd like to fight the enemy not tired…" Connor said after noting how tired he was getting.

* * *

The group returned to the castle for some well-deserved rest. After a brief tour, the group decided to pack it in for the day, once Daniel and Connor were settled in their own rooms.

Connor took the time to search through the bag, finding an outfit that consisted of a white shirt, a red sleeveless vest, green pants, and a pair of brown boots. He tried the outfit on, finding that it fit him.

He did also find a white bandana, but he kept that in the bag as he eventually decided to hit the hay.

The next day soon came, and when it did… … …

"Listen up, everyone, I've gotten word that the Emblian Empire has invaded the World of Mystery," Anna stated, "They're seizing control of its Heroes in hopes of using them to mount an attack on our kingdom. Unfortunately, they already possess one of that world's most important Heroes-Marth!"

"The legendary Hero-King? If Marth leads a charge on the Askran Kingdom, it would be devastating," Alfonse replied.

"Well, so what if they have a legend on their side? We have two!" Sharena countered.

"Not to mention whichever heroes we can summon…" Connor added, double checking his photo collection on the camera.

"Unfortunately, we don't have time to introduce you to the Summoning Ruins just yet," Anna replied, "Let's go to the World of Mystery and free their Heroes from Embla's control before things get out of hand. It's going to be a tough battle. I hope you're ready for this, you two."

"As ready as I ever will be…" Connor noted.

"Same here," Daniel replied, drawing his Advent Deck.

* * *

The group soon arrived in the World of Mystery on a strip of land...and in front of them was-

"I am Marth, Prince of Altea. You must be with the Order of Heroes I've heard about. Princess Veronica told us about you. And I assume you know all about the contract that binds us to her? Heroes of a conquered world must obey their conqueror. But if you show us that you're more powerful than our conqueror, that will break the contract. That being said, we will battle our very best. Now, show us what you can do!"

The group readied for a fight, with Daniel already turned into Alternative Zero, as Connor dug out his revolver and a combat knife from his bag, and the others had their weapons drawn.

The battle started, with Connor heading out first with the revolver. The first target was Caeda, the enemy flier for the opposing side.

The two met as Connor didn't use his camera, instead only fired off two rounds to knock the flier out of the air and combat.

Next was Jagen, and while Alternative Zero could have engaged, he had a Weapons Triangle disadvantage, so Anna, who had a Weapons Triangle Advantage, advanced instead, taking on the cavalier. The battle was quick, but Anna managed to come out on top.

With two down, Connor continued to advance, this time using the combat knife he pulled out while he threw his revolver back into the bag. His next target was Marth and the two fought.

Connor struck first, landing a solid hit on his opponent….As did Marth when he made his own attack. Once Connor managed to hold back the pain, he struck again with the knife and defeated the legend.

"I can see why you have your reputation...That...was a good fight." Connor commented afterwards as he did his best to ignore the pain.

Marth nodded. "You've done well, as well. I expected as much from your group. But our battles are far from over. The next time you see me, we will settle this once and for all." He and his allies then departed, to regroup.

The others soon approached Connor. Alternative Zero then sighed, before saying, "... … ...This is where the fun begins…"

"And the pain also begins…" Connor remarked. "I think I'll stay away from attacking up close for a bit…"

Alternative Zero nodded. "Then I guess that's mine and the others' jobs…"

The group then advanced, ready to face the enemy.

* * *

The group fought their way through 3 different groups of Heroes and soldiers, each more difficult than the next. Soon enough, they reached Marth, who'd regrouped with Caeda, Merric (a Wind Mage), and Gordin (an Archer).

"You've done well to make it so far," Marth called out, "Clearly, you people are devoted to the cause of peace. In truth, that speaks to my heart. We are kindred spirits. I wish that we had met as allies. But I must abide by the contract that binds us until it is broken. Can you break it, I wonder? It's time to find out with an honest battle. Do your best. And I will do mine!"

The groups were separated by a body of water, with the bridges reaching the island Marth's group was on, on the other side of the island from the Order's group.

Caeda was the first to attack, covered by Gordin and Merric. Alternative Zero and the other members of the order made a break for one of the bridges leading to Marth's island as Connor sticked around to snipe at Merric and Gordin from range.

The two enemy infantry did their best to defend against Connor's shots, but fell as he kept firing upon them.

Caeda changed course to fight Alternative Zero's group, but being a sword user, Sharena had the Weapons Triangle Advantage, and managed to fight her off. Soon, they reached the island, where they faced Marth. Alternative Zero stepped forward, and, in an effort to end things quickly, he swiped the Accele Vent card again, zooming forward and striking Marth.

The attack was more than enough to defeat him, and with the others defeated by the others, that meant the battle was over.

The group got back up, and, looking as though a weight was taken off his shoulders, Marth stated, "You have proved your power, and I am glad to say that you have broken the contract. You have my gratitude for freeing us from Veronica. I hope that we will meet again someday."

With that, Marth's group departed once more...But not before Connor got them to stop for a moment.

He quickly snapped a few images before saying to them, "Don't worry about what I'm doing...I'm not stealing anyone's souls or anything. Just keeping a log of our efforts."

After that, Marth's group departed again…

"Well done, everyone. We've saved their world and our kingdom. At least for now," Alfonse stated… … ...

...As another individual arrived…

"How frightfully boring."

"Princess Veronica!" Alfonse gasped.

"After all the trouble I went through, making Marth and those others pawns of our empire... Why did you free them? No matter. I have far more powerful forces at my beck and call. If I wish you dead, they will oblige. And...do I want that? Oh, yes. I very much do. Now, just you wait there while I call them over…" Veronica stated...

...Just before a bullet flew past her...

"Call them all you want, I'll make sure they reach the ground before I do." Connor boldly retorted back to her...before the others in the group have to drag him away.

"We must retreat. We don't have the strength to face her. We need to get back to our castle to regroup!" Anna ordered.

"C'mon, I said… ..." Connor tried to say before giving up and agreeing to what Anna was saying.

"Going so soon? And just when I was getting ready to play! I suppose I'll go home. You'd better get ready for what's coming next. Oh, the Heroes you're going to meet!" Veronica stated before departing herself.

* * *

Fortunately, the group managed to escape and get back to Askr.

Daniel made his way to his room, where he began thinking. He typically thought a lot, but this time...something different happened...he began to connect with something inside him. He scanned it and felt...memories...memories that weren't his, memories of...the Protoss...He had Protoss Knowledge...

As he concentrated more, he sensed...something else. Reaching deeper into the...something...began to give Daniel insight as to what it was...he had a connection to the Warp...but something guarded his mind against it… … …Then, he found it…

"...Damned Eldar…" Daniel realized, figuring out more of the knowledge jammed inside his head...

* * *

Meanwhile, Connor retired to his room, searching through his bag and organizing what was in there. The camera, revolver, and knife were separated out as he continued to pull stuff out. After identifying and noting a particular collection of equipment, Connor fished out a radio device.

He had a feeling given what he's seen so far of Askr and where else they been so far, that this device was going to be useless. The technological gap being the main reason.

Still, it didn't hurt to test it out just in case.

Connor activated the device, waiting for a signal to get picked up. Nothing did for a bit…

And then in a moment...A signal was picked up…

It...was a very odd signal. It didn't sound like anything Connor heard of before.

* * *

In a short amount of time, Connor exited his room to get his fellow group members together to bring up the signal he picked up. He also had to explain a bit about his radio device once they did show up.

"...So, does anyone have any idea what may be causing this?" Connor asked after giving his spiel.

* * *

 ***Camera turns on***

 ***In front of the camera stands M3 and Ice. They don't look dandy at all.***

 **M3: "Sorry about that…We had a problem that is now addressed.**

 ***A moment of dead air passes.***

 **M3: "Anyway, let's get to the chapter. Anything you want to start us off with, Ice?"**

 **IceBite: "Well...it turns out that the alternate me is 'Alternative Zero' in this story…"**

 **M3: "Though I got to ask...Why is he a 'Pseudo Rider' instead of a 'Kamen Rider'?"**

 **IceBite: "In Kamen Rider Ryuki, the creators and bearers of the identity Alternative and Alternative Zero did not count themselves among Kamen Riders, as they held a fairly...specific...identity in the series, so they're known as 'Pseudo Riders', since they're 'False Riders'..."**

 **M3: *Trying to make sense of what was said* "So, in essence, they still are Kamen Riders...Even if they aren't actually 'Genuine' Kamen Riders?"**

 **IceBite: "In a sense, yes…I guess..."**

* * *

 **M3: "Moving on, the camera seemed to be effective as a distraction in combat for Connor..."**

 **IceBite: "Seems like it, I guess…"**

 **M3: "Then there's his revolver...It seems to be a very effective weapon.**

 **IceBite: "...It's a gun…"**

 **M3: "Of course, when he later tried to engage in melee combat...things didn't go as well."**

 **IceBite: "He tried using a knife against the Hero-King…"**

 **M3: "Showing...that he's not exactly as tough as other variations in our works so far."**

* * *

 **M3: "Any other comments you want to make, Ice?"**

 **IceBite: *Shrugs* "Not that I can think of…"**

 **M3: *Winks to the camera when he says something* "Then that's about it… 'We' will be back for the next chapter…"**

 **IceBite: "Yeah...see ya guys later…"**

 ***Camera turns off***

 **End Author's Notes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Begin Author's Notes**

 ***Camera turns on***

 ***In front of the camera is two new people. They look like Triple M and Ice...Save for their current attire.***

' **Triple M': *Turns to 'Ice'* "We should probably introduce ourselves…"**

' **IceBite': "Seems prudent…"**

' **Triple M': "The name's Connor...Though I'm been told that I'll be taking the mantle of 'Peregrine Connor'..."**

' **IceBite': "And it seems I'm to be called 'Farseer Mitchell'..."**

* * *

 **Peregrine Connor: "So, with that...Welcome back to** **Liberators of Heros: Dimensional Saviors. We're going to be handling the commentary from here on out."**

 **Farseer Mitchell: "And I can foresee we're in for quite a shocker…"**

 **Peregrine Connor: "What makes you say that?"**

 **Farseer Mitchell: "You'll see…" *smirks***

 **Peregrine Connor: "And that's all for now. I'll get the chapter started."**

 ***Connor heads over to the terminal and gets the camera to switch to the chapter.***

 ***Chapter 3 starts.***

* * *

 **Arc 1: In the Beginning**

 **Chapter 3: The Stellaris City**

The signal got stronger and stronger as Connor's radio device got closer to its possible origin point.

"Are we getting closer to our destination, yet?" Connor asked as he noted the outdoor environment.

"Dunno, you're the one with the thing telling us where our destination is…" Daniel replied.

"I do hope we're getting close: we're FAR outside Askran territory…" Sharena commented.

"We're also far from Emblian Territory, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't stay alert," Anna stated, as the group continued onward.

The signal continued getting stronger...as Connor saw the location it was coming from ahead in the distance.

"Is...that what I think it is?" Connor said as he placed his hand sideways above his eyes to keep the sun off.

"What? What is it?" Sharena asked.

"Looks...like...some sort of city. I can't say for sure unless we get closer." Connor relayed and answered back.

The group got closer, until soon… … …

"...No slaggin' way!" Daniel breathed.

"Don't tell me you actually know what this place is…" Connor remarked.

Daniel looked over the city. "...Planetary Capital… … ...Mark IV Power Plants...Energy Nexus...Mark IV Hydroponics Farms...Mark IV Mining Networks...Physics Lab, Biolab, and Engineering Facility, all Mark III...Even Cloning Vats? Holy crap…these are all structures from Stellaris!"

"Never heard of it...But given how much you said, it must be true." Connor quipped as he pulled his camera and took some photos of the structures.

"What can you tell us about this…'Stellaris'?" Alfonse asked.

"Video Game from our world. Real Time Strategy, 4X Scale...Means it's essentially a game that revolves around managing an empire, in this case, an interstellar one. All of these are ground structures required in the game to maintain said empire… … ...except the Cloning Vats, those are an optional structure…" Daniel then transformed into Pseudo-Rider Alternative Zero, and used the suit's enhanced senses to scan the city streets. "...Seems to be some inactive robots there as well...apparently, it was maintained via robots until they shut off for some reason…"

"Too bad, it looks like the robots have a lot of cleaning up to do…And get their pay docked." Connor noted as he pointed out the lack of upkeep on the structures.

"Though, dunno if it's all from just them being shut off, or maybe the disrepair caused the shutdown…" Alternative Zero mused.

"If you're finished," Alfonse interrupted, before pointing at the city's edge, "We have company!"

Looking down once more towards the city...the group saw what Alfonse was referring to…

"Emblian Soldiers! They're already here?!" Anna exclaimed.

"Dammit! We have to get down there and stop them before they somehow destroy something...or worse… … …" Alternative Zero asked.

"What could be worse than that?" Sharena asked.

"Oh great...The one time I bring something other than my revolver and I got 'stuff' that could do structural damage…" Connor complained mainly to himself as he dug around his bag.

After he got done digging around, he pulls out a collection of what looks to be 'potato mashers'…

"And besides me or the enemy destroying something important, what's got you so worried, Daniel? Chances are they won't know how to use any of this stuff…" Connor asked following that.

"Doesn't mean one couldn't get lucky and turn something on...Best case scenario in that circumstance is a robot revolution...and robots take over the world…" Alternative Zero said.

"Then what's the worst case?" Connor replied in response.

"Said individual could turn everything on and be recognized as the overlord over the robots...then it's a question of whether they turn that control over to Veronica or decide 'hey, maybe _**I**_ should rule everything!'"

"Then let's go stop them before either of those cases happen...or somewhere in between that could be bad." Connor retorted as he ran towards the Emblian Soldiers.

Alternative Zero nodded and the group charged ahead...only for Anna to shout, "WAIT!" The group stopped. "...We don't even have a plan!"

* * *

"What the heck even are these things?" one of the Emblians asked, tipping over one of the robots.

"Dunno...they sure are funny-lookin'," another replied.

"Hey...wonder if one can hold up to my axe," a third stated. He readied to swing...until…

 ***SHINK***

He was stuck with an arrow. The Emblians turned, and saw…

"ASKRANS!"

"What're they doing HERE?!"

"Who cares? GET THEM!" The Emblian soldiers then charged.

Anna, Alfonse, Sharena, and Virion attacked the soldiers quickly, to try to stop them before-

"ASKRANS! ASKRANS ARE ATTACKING!" one of the soldiers shouted, his voice echoing across the city, before he was cut down.

"Drat! He got an alert out!" Anna replied, "We better be ready, I bet more Emblians are gonna be here soon!"

"Daniel's plan better work…" Alfonse replied, as the first wave of Emblians arrived.

* * *

Alternative Zero and Connor walked up to the entry of the Planetary Capital when they heard the Emblian shout. "Dammit! We better hurry!" Alternative Zero stated in a hushed voice.

"If we find any more in here somehow, I'm hitting them on the head with these mashers…" Connor hushly said back.

"Careful not to damage anything," Alternative Zero replied quietly, as they entered the structure. In the first room, they encountered…

"HEY! YOU!" Two Emblian Axe Fighters charged forward. One was struck down by Alternative Zero using the Slash Dagger, while the other was clocked on the head by Connor with his stick grenade.

The next few rooms had nothing, and soon, they reached the center of the structure, where…

"COME ON! I did EVERYTHING YOU SAID! I followed ALL THE RULES! I had my men reconnect those 'cables', and I made sure those tower things were straight! GIVE ME CONTROL!"

" _ACCESS DENIED! BIO-READINGS DO NOT MATCH AUTHENTICATED SIGNATURES!"_

"GAH! SOLDIERS! TEAR THIS PLACE APART!"

Alternative Zero hissed. "Not on my watch, you don't!" He turned to Connor. "We have to move fast, let's go!"

"Will do." Connor replied as he moved towards the soldiers and started clocking them in the head with the grenade.

Alternative Zero, meanwhile, charged the Emblian Leader. The leader was caught off-guard by the attack, and couldn't bring his axe to bear in time before… … ...Alternative Zero struck him down.

The duo proceeded to finish off the enemy soldiers, until finally, they were all that was left. "...Looks like that's it…" Alternative Zero said, before turning to something: a pad, with a hand-shaped symbol on it. It looked like one of those handprint reader devices. "... … ...It can't be that simple… … …"

"Well...The only way to know is try it out…." Connor mumbled out. His hand slowly went onto the pad, getting scanned in a span of seconds...

" _ACCESS DENIED! BIO-READINGS DO NOT MATCH AUTHENTICATED SIGNATURES!"_

"And it dosen't work for me… ...Huh, I-" Connor tried to say...

" _WARNING: 19 ATTEMPTS DEPLETED! NEXT FAILED ATTEMPT WILL ACTIVATE SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE! EXPLOSION WILL ANNIHILATE EVERYTHING WITHIN A 25 KILOMETER RADIUS! SELF-DESTRUCT SET TO 25 MINUTE TIMER!"_

"I think that is our cue to leave this alone...I don't want to spend my remaining time here on this world running 25 kilometers on these boots." Connor noted in a deadpan tone.

"Well, we can't just leave all this here: what if they take one of the robots back to Emblia to reverse engineer: no, it's 25 minutes. Worst comes to worst, we MIGHT be able to leave the blast radius…" Alternative Zero replied, dismissing the armor, and Daniel approached the hand pad.

"Woah there!" Connor said as he stopped Daniel. "I'm willing to be gutsy, but if this fails...You'll have to figure out how to get us all on your motorcycle...and get us out of here."

"I'll think of something…" Daniel turned back to the pad. "...Fortune favors the bold… … …" Daniel then placed his hand on the pad.

" _... … …"_

"...Better hope this works..."

" _...ACCESS APPROVED! BIO-READING RECOGNIZED! CONFERRING FULL CONTROL OVER ALL SYSTEMS!"_

"... … …" Connor slaps his face with his own hand. "Tell me that I heard that right...It recognizes you?!"

"...Apparently so?" Daniel replied.

" _PREPARING TO INITIATE FINAL SEQUENCE! REPLACE HAND TO BEGIN REACTIVATION SEQUENCE OF ALL SYSTEMS AND ACQUISITION OF IDENTIFY-FRIEND-OR-FOE TRACKERS!"_

"...Well, we already got this far...Why not go the extra step?" Connor commented.

Daniel nodded, and placed his hand back down.

" _SCANNING! SCANNING! ACQUISITION COMPLETE! PREPARING FINAL SEQUENCE! … … ...FINAL SEQUENCE INITIATED! PREPARING REACTIVATION OF ALL SECTOR SYSTEMS! ALL SYSTEMS ONLINE!"_

Suddenly, lines of light appeared along the floor, walls, and ceiling.

" _REACTIVATING ALL DROID FORCES!"_

* * *

 ***Music Track: "Suicide Mission" from the Mass Effect 2 Soundtrack; Start at 2:47***

Anna buried her axe into another Emblian Soldier, as Sharena speared another. Alfonse was currently fighting an Axe Fighter, only to be pushed back by the arrival of a Lance Fighter.

"Drat! Those two are taking too long!" Anna cursed.

"We can't just leave them!" Sharena retorted.

"We can't do much of ANYTHING!" Alfonse replied, fighting back.

"Well, it would be nice if an option opened itself up!" Virion commented.

The group was soon backed together as the Emblians outnumbered them...when…

 ***Track: 3:16***

"Trooper Unit 42X5Z, operational." One of the machines began moving, raising a weapon...and firing on the Emblians.

"WHAT THE?!"

"THOSE THINGS ARE COMING TO LIFE!"

"TAKE THEM DOWN!"

"Trooper Unit 45G7D, operational."

"Trooper Unit 38G6F, operational."

"Trooper Unit 94J6H, operational."

"Trooper Unit 28F6K, operational."

More and more of the robots began coming online and attacking the Emblians, taking the pressure off the Order of Heroes.

"...They must have done something!" Sharena realized.

"And just in time," Alfonse commented. Anna just sighed with relief.

Then, another machine came around the corner: much larger, with spider-like legs and two large weapons on the sides, which began spraying bolts into the Emblians, who began fleeing.

All across the city, the same scene appeared: the machines began coming online and repelling the Emblians...Soon, all that was left in the city was the robots and the Order of Heroes' members…

 ***End Track***

* * *

Two of the robot soldiers were escorting the group to the Planetary Capital. Once there…

"-ke sure that this place is brought back up to spec," they heard Daniel's voice state, when he rounded the corner with Connor, Daniel talking to...one of the machines. Another thing of note was that Daniel was now dressed in some kind of robe with runes on it with a glowing red stone over his heart, and an ornate sword and...gun, they thought it was called?...on his belt.

As Connor also made sure to snap an image of the machine, just in case.

"Acknowledged, sir," the machine replied.

"And make sure you begin cloning the samples, once the Cloning Vats are operational," Daniel added.

"Right away, sir!" the machine replied.

"And begin loading up those armories' contents into one of the Wave Serpents we found in the Motor Pool," Daniel continued.

"Understood, sir!" the machine replied.

"Hey, can you ask them if they can send any spare unused stuff my way? I think I can make some equipment if I get to work on tinkering…" Connor wondered.

"Yeah, and that?" Daniel asked.

"We shall send a Raider with whatever we can scrounge up, once we have repaired the structures. Estimated time of completion: 2 weeks."

"Really? Stellaris stuff usually took months to complete…" Daniel mused.

"Advanced construction techniques and nanite production have accelerated our construction and repair capabilities," the machine clarified.

"Very well, then take care of it…" Daniel replied.

"Right away, sir!" the machine replied, before departing.

Daniel then turned to the others. "It looks like you found your way here quite nicely…" Daniel commented.

"Daniel...wha-what happened?!" Anna asked.

"Basically, the Emblians couldn't have taken this place because it was bio-locked; only certain people could take control here...and I turned out to be one of them…" Daniel replied.

"I see… … …" Anna replied, "So...what, you own this whole place?"

Daniel nodded. "Yup! I'm getting this thing back to operational status, then having clones churned out, some to repopulate the city, some to re-man the army...And when that happens…" Daniel smirked.

"And when that happens… … …?" Sharena questioned.

"...We can match the Emblian forces man-to-man...but because we use more advanced technology…" Daniel continued.

Anna realized what this meant. "We could stop them from invading more worlds!"

Daniel smirked. "Exactly. After that, we can potentially force Emblia to the negotiations table… … ...failing that…"

Everyone understood what that meant…

"...And to think...This wouldn't have happened if I didn't use my radio and found the signal." Connor noted, a bit proud.

Daniel shrugged. "Well, that's a good thing, at least...that you did use it, anyways…" Soon, a Wave Serpent arrived. "We'll be taking THIS back to the castle."

"Really? This seems REAL interesting!" Sharena replied.

"I call shotgun, if it has a 'shotgun' to take…" Connor called out.

"Doesn't got one...sorry, dude…" Daniel replied, heading for the back of the vehicle.

Disappointed, Connor followed along as did everyone else as they boarded the vehicle. Soon, the Wave Serpent began moving back towards the castle.

* * *

 ***Camera switches over***

 **Peregrine Connor: "And welcome back. We definitely had something…'interesting' happen…"**

 **Farseer Mitchell: "See? What'd I tell you...The Mists of Space and Time retreat from my mind…"**

 **Peregrine Connor: *Confused* "What are you talking about with 'Space and Time'?"**

 **Farseer Mitchell: "Meh, it's a Farseer thing…"**

 **Peregrine Connor: *Getting back on topic.*"Oh….So we ended up finding a Stellaris city...and got it reactivated."**

 **Farseer Mitchell: "And I've already begun getting things back up to full capacity…"**

 **Peregrine Connor: "After we risked having the place go kaboom…With our trio of allies...and Virion fight off the enemy."**

 **Farseer Mitchell: "It was either that or let the Emblians reverse-engineer something…"**

 **Peregrine Connor: "Of course that didn't happen...As we said and seen already."**

* * *

 **Peregrine Connor: *Sounding a bit proud* "And there's also the part where I got to use a bunch of grenades to defeat a few Emblians by myself."**

 **Farseer Mitchell: "You used them as clubs...granted that (probably) prevented structural damage, but you still used them as clubs Pintel…"**

 **Peregrine Connor: "Hey, I had to use what was available and the only viable option was to go clubbing with the mashers…"**

* * *

 **Farseer Mitchell: "Well...we also see me begin to look the part of the name I'm taking here at the end there…"**

 **Peregrine Connor: And what exactly is a 'Farseer', by the way?"**

 **Farseer Mitchell: "Farseers are the most powerful of Eldar Psykers, to the extent that they can even see the possibilities of the future, and can use that knowledge to manipulate events to potentially ensure the survival of the Eldar…"**

 **Peregrine Connor: "So, you can do the same or do you just have their gear?"**

 **Farseer Mitchell: "Apparently, I can do the same, though not to the same degree as a full Eldar Farseer…that would require a few more centuries of training..."**

 **Peregrine Connor: *A bit curious* "Can you try it out and see if you can figure out what may in near future?"**

 **Farseer Mitchell: "Very well...it's not usually on command, but I'll see what I can see… … ...hmmm...I think...a log's gonna hit you on the head…"**

 ***A log from up in the rafters of the one falls down, getting caught by the camera.***

 ***The log conks Peregrine Connor on the head, knocking him to the ground.***

 **Farseer Mitchell: "...Oh...this soon?"**

 ***Another log falls from the rafters, hitting Peregrine Connor again…As it rebounds off him and hits Farseer Mitchell in the gut hard due to how fast it was going.***

 **Farseer Mitchell: "GAH!" *falls to the floor* "...Ow… … ...Damned inability to see the WHOLE event…"**

 ***No response comes from Peregrine Connor, due to him being unconscious.***

* * *

 **Farseer Mitchell: "Guess...that's it for us for now...see ya…"**

 ***Camera turns off.***

 **End Author's Notes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Begin Author's Notes**

 ***Camera turns on.***

 ***In front of the camera is Farseer Mitchell...and only Farseer Mitchell. He looks very unprepared as he looks at the camera.***

 **Farseer Mitchell: "Oh! Uhm...hey...Uhm...Peregrine Connor is not available at the moment...Anyways, we're going back to a regular chapter...as in a Chapter from Fire Emblem Heroes...well, paralogue, anyways…Well...here's the chapter…"**

 ***Camera switches over***

 ***Chapter 4 starts.***

* * *

 **Arc 1: In the Beginning**

 **Chapter 4: The Remorseful Traitor**

"How can a Hero like Xander choose to stay loyal to Veronica and the Emblian Empire?" Anna asked.

It'd been about a week since the event in the 'Stellaris City', as the group had nicknamed it, until Daniel could think of a proper name for it. Since then, the group had to deal with Emblians cropping up everywhere, which then ended in an attack on the World of Conquest. They'd JUST finished freeing the world from the Emblian Empire...but despite all that, Xander STILL sided with the Emblians…

"There are Heroes who help the people of our world by their own free will," Alfonse replied, "But it's highly unusual and happens only rarely."

"Two of my best friends are Heroes! That's why they stay with us. I only wish I had more friends like them," Sharena commented.

"I've told you before, Sharena. Heroes are not friends. Only our allies. Don't get close to them," Alfonse chided.

Sharena, however, merely countered, "Oh, you. Don't be prickly. You think that only because you were once very close to a Hero. And THAT one left to go home."

"Enough, Sharena," Alfonse snapped.

"Well, am I right or not?"

"Let's speak of it no more," Anna intervened, "We should make our way back to the castle. Surely there's another mission that we need to prepare for."

* * *

Back at the castle, Connor searched through his collection of photos again on his camera's memory inside his room. The man himself sitting on his comfy, clean bed.

There will still plenty of space left for more, but what Connor focused on was the small details held in the images. Nearby was a collection of paper and ink pen to record whatever was on his mind.

The first paper had markings and lists of the weapons the group encountered in battle so far, as the next paper below it had the same, except this focused on armor. Elsewhere in the collection was a paper dedicated to the heros they met so far.

That one had a hefty addition following the mission he got back from…

Connor stopped at a certain image and scanned it over for a bit. After that, he grabbed the bundle of paper and ink pen and started jotting what was appearing in his mind.

The man kept working on making notes as he soon switched gets to pull out his revolver, knife, and grenades and photographed them. With that, he continued to jot down more on paper.

One of the things he wrote was, "Note to self. Make additional copies of my current gear for modification."

* * *

Meanwhile, Daniel was off training so he could use the Pseudo-Rider Alternative Zero gear to its max potential...as well as practicing with his new gear...including 2 new Advent Decks he'd found among the stuff he got from the Stellaris City.

While he was training, however…

"There you are!" Daniel tumbled and fell to the ground at the shout.

"GAH! What the-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" came Anna's voice, "I'm trying to find everyone…we have a new mission…"

Daniel sighed. "...Alright...I'll get ready…"

* * *

Later, the group was gathered at a gateway.

"Beyond this gateway is our next stop: The World of Mystery Renewed!" Anna commented.

Sharena was excited. "New horizons, meeting new Heroes... I'm trembling with the possibilities!"

"Sharena... Being courteous- even warm- toward Heroes is fine. But don't let yourself get drawn in…" Alfonse chided.

"Yeah, I'd rather be cautious and friendly at the same time...Just in case." Connor commented.

Anna, however, added, "Alfonse is right, though: Embla has already invaded. Any Heroes we meet are likely to be our next opponents. Be on your guard. It's time to show them what we can do. We must free the Heroes! Come on."

Anna, Sharena, and Alfonse moved on ahead, but Daniel seemed to pause for a moment.

"C'mon, we don't want to keep them waiting on us." Connor said to Daniel as he waited near the gateway.

"Oh! Right…" Daniel replied, distractedly.

"Is there something bugging you? You look like you're expecting something...Like finding your lost car keys." Connor half-joked.

"Have I mentioned how I know where this world is from?" Daniel asked.

"If you mean the one we going into, I'd say no." Connor retorted back.

"Well...I meant the one we've been in, in general, but I know where the world we're entering is from as well…" Daniel replied.

"You can fill me in on what I do or don't know already later. Now, let's get moving along and deal with whatever comes our way, okay?" Connor stated.

"... … ...According to what I remember, one of my favorite characters in the whole franchise is in that world…" Daniel chose to reveal anyways…

"Hmm...Is it who I think it is?" Connor bluntly responded.

"Who do you think it is?" Daniel asked.

"I don't want to say...I'm leaving that up to you." Connor responded back on purpose.

Daniel just sighed. "Let's get going: the sooner we free the heroes of this world, the better…" he commented, before moving on into the gateway. Connor followed along and entered the gateway as well.

* * *

The group didn't take long to find the group of Heroes arrayed against them. The leader of the group stepped forward, and spoke…

"Greetings. I am Katarina. I aspire to become a tactician, so I'm training with the Altean Knights. Princess Veronica holds me bound by contract, however. I am left with no choice but to attack. If you demonstrate your strength, I'll be freed. I hate to impose upon you, but I hope you'll engage me."

Daniel's grip tightened around the Advent Deck he was holding, before looking around for something reflective, soon finding it in way of a puddle.

Connor, on the other hand, just semi-casually yanked his revolver out of his bag and checked the gun just in case. He noted the enemies' positions and came up with his part of the attack plan.

Daniel then came back to the group. His armor this time consisted of a dark-colored bodysuit, with a cuirass and pauldrons, along with a knight-like helmet with a bat-like theme. He held in his hand some kind of rapier-like device, with a slot for cards blocked by the wings on the bat-like hilt. Basically, once could say he looked like a cross between a knight and Batman. Daniel had become-

"Kamen Rider...Knight!"

"Should have told me you got something new planned for battle...Just stay still for a sec." Connor said to Knight as he fished out the camera and took a photo. "Okay, we're good to go."

With that, the battle plan was made quickly. Connor took it upon himself to focus on the Emblian Bow Fighter.

Anna took on Roderick, while Sharena took on Luke. Alfonse stayed behind to watch out for anyone attacking from behind. Meanwhile, Knight advanced upon Katarina.

Part of Knight felt a bit uneasy about this...but he still went along with it…

He charged forward, swiping at Katarina with the Dark Visor's rapier blade. The mage dodged and fired off a blast of Fire.

Daniel then fed a card into the Dark Visor. The visor spoke with a robotic male voice, unlike Alternative Zero's Slash Visor.

" **Guard Vent!"**

From the nearby puddle, a giant bat-like creature, Darkwing, burst out, and flew towards Knight, attaching to his back. Said bat became a cape, which Knight wrapped around himself, blocking like a shield.

Then, Knight scanned another card.

" **Nasty Vent!"**

Darkwing detached from Knight's back, flew around, and unleashed a painful sonic screech that...unfortunately, echoed inside the castle the group was in…

"I knew I should have brought earplugs…" Connor said in an annoyed tone as he covered his ears. His opponent also had to do the same, which Connor used to fire off two rounds to defeat the fighter.

Still, he had to recover the ear he left exposed...As he hoped the echoing would stop.

"...Oops…" Knight replied, before shouting to everyone, "Sorry about that!" He then turned back to Katarina, who was just recovering from the sonic attack. "...Yeah...REAL sorry about that…"

"...No no...sound tactical move…" Katarina assured, before recovering and continuing her assault.

Knight dodged and engaged another Advent Card.

" **Sword Vent!"**

The resulting card caused a lance-like weapon, the Dark Lancer, to fly towards Knight, before he scanned another card.

" **Trick Vent!"**

This time, Knight was copied into 4, and all 4 clones began an assault, pushing Katarina back. She managed to hit 3 of the copies, only for them to be revealed to be clones.

The last one, the original, however, scanned one final card.

" **Final Vent!"**

Knight ran at Katarina, as Darkwing lands on his back, forming a cape again. This time, Knight leapt into the air, before front-flipping, and holding the Wing Lancer downwards, right leg next to it in a kicking position. His cape wrapped up around him, forming a spinning cloth-like drill that struck Katarina with great force. As usual, an explosion occurred, and when it cleared, Knight was standing in front of Katarina, who laid there, defeated.

All around the battlefield, everyone else had defeated their enemies, and everyone got up, and every one of the enemies except Katarina left. The Order of Heroes gathered near Knight, who transformed back into Daniel, as Katarina began to speak.

"I can't thank you enough for breaking the contract. I'm so glad."

Sharena replied, happily, "I am, too! Now that the contract is taken care of, we can put down our weapons and become friends."

Katarina looked confused. "Friends?"

Sharena smiled. "Of course! I hope to become friends with each and every Hero. What do you say?"

Katarina thought for a moment, then smiled. "How sweet. Nothing would make me happier. I have some allies you might want to meet. They are trapped by the same contract. I'd love to see them freed…"

Sharena smiled back. "Well, what are we waiting for? Where are they?"

"I'll show you the way. Follow me, Sharena."

With that, the group began to depart...once more, except for Daniel, who was thinking...again…

Connor stopped as he noticed Daniel was behind...again.

"Hey, you said you wanted to get this done quick, so stop lollygagging and catch up." Connor called out.

"Huh? Oh, right…" Daniel replied, before moving to catch up…

"You know you can think and walk, right?" Connor said as Daniel caught up to him.

"Oh, right…" Daniel replied.

"Can you promise that you'll be ready for anything from here on out, man?" Connor asked as the two moved.

"...You won't have a problem with that…" Daniel replied after a moment, before moving on ahead back with the others…

Connor kept a thought to himself, which was, "Sorry man, but I have a feeling it will be a problem..." He picked up his speed after that to be with the group.

* * *

During the trek, at some point, Daniel came to the front of the group and, tentatively, joined in Katarina's and Sharena's conversation. Soon, he was talking about aspects of his Kamen Rider identities to them, having been steered into a direction he felt comfortable talking about.

Soon, however, as they crossed a frozen plain near a frozen river… … …

"Uwee hee hee!" a crazed voice sounded, "Alls according to plan. We allses wait here, then surround thems. An ambush! Legion always gets the jobses done. A quick stab in the backses and... Bye-bye, Summoners!"

The group immediately moved to fight as Katarina hid nearby.

The current plan sent Connor across the only bridge in the battlefield to see if he could pick off anyone from range. It didn't work as intended because the Emblain Blue Mage on the other side managed to land a hit on him.

That was quickly met back with two bullets, defeating the mage as Connor saw that he needed to relocate.

Meanwhile, Daniel decided to use his new Farseer gear, instead of Kamen Rider Knight. As such, he was dueling the green-garbed axe wielder that was leading the ambush, Legion.

As such, his Witchblade was currently clashing with Legion's axe. "HAHAHAH! We allses gonna take youses down!" Legion taunted.

"Not on my watch!" Daniel stated, before channeling his power. His voice then took on the sound of two voices overlapping. "Drown in my wrath!" he then fired his attack at Legion, knocking the axe wielder back. Defeated, Legion retreated. "The Obstacle is no more…" Daniel declared, his voice still taking on that effect from before..

The remaining enemies, one named Athena and a Emblian Bow Fighter, were quickly defeated by the others in the group. They also retreated after recovering.

Soon, the battle ended, and Katarina came out of hiding. "They're not here... Perhaps they escaped! Let's go a bit further, and see if we can find them…" she stated.

Sharena replied, "Yes, let's! There's no time to waste."

"Sharena... Wait a moment," Alfonse called.

"Is something wrong?" Sharena asked.

"I'm afraid so. She just led us into an ambush! What's next? I don't have hard proof, of course... But I suspect she isn't being honest with you, Sharena," Alfonse explained.

"Alfonse! How could you say that? Once she was freed, we became friends. It's only natural!" Sharena countered.

"Sharena, please…" Alfonse tried to say.

Sharena interrupted, "I won't hear any more of this. I stand by my friends. I simply can't believe that Katarina would stoop so low."

"Maybe because you're being tricked and you didn't catch on yet?" Connor thought to himself.

Throughout all of this, Katarina remained silent.

"...You know, Katarina could have tried to defend herself by saying something..." Connor said to Daniel, low enough for only him to hear.

Daniel just shrugged.

"And by the way, I know I said this earlier...But I think I now know what's going on with you." Connor said as a follow up.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"I'm waiting for you to say it…" Connor responded.

Daniel just remained silent.

"Really? You can't admit that you've been distracted by meeting Katarina this whole time?! I kept quiet about it because I was waiting for you to confirm it with your word...But forget that, your actions did it for you." Connor said in a irritated and way louder tone.

Daniel didn't say anything again, before huffing and just walking away.

However, one particular member of the group overheard...Katarina was shocked to hear that. She thought to herself, 'He's been distracted this whole time...over meeting...me?'

* * *

Soon, the group returned to a warmer region. Again, Daniel was talking with Sharena and Katarina, as they continued on. Soon enough, though…

"This way, Sharena, Daniel. We're almost there…"

Sharena cheerfully replied, "I'm right behind you, Katarina."

"Oh, right, same here," Daniel distractedly replied. For some reason, as they got closer to their destination, Daniel got more and more distracted.

"...I know Alfonse doesn't trust me. You stood up for me, though, Sharena. Why?" Katarina asked.

Sharena cheerfully replied, "What's friendship without trust? It's because we're friends now, Katarina. It's really that simple."

"...Yes, I suppose it is. We had better stop here, then," Katarina finally stated after a moment. It was at that moment Daniel began looking around the area they stopped in...Advent Deck in hand.

"Why?" Sharena asked.

With great reluctance, Katarina answered, "If you continue any further, you'll be caught in a trap that we set for you."

"A trap?! Wait a moment... "We set"? What do you mean by "we," Katarina?" Sharena asked, shocked.

Katarina lowered her head, guilt in her voice as she replied, "I'm so sorry, Sharena, Daniel...Because you really meant it when you called me your friend. My real name isn't Katarina. It's Reese. And I was sent to kill you. All of you."

"If that's what you been trying to do this whole time, you've been doing a terrible job at it." Connor quipped after he heard that.

"I wasn't supposed to say anything about it, of course... It was a simple plan. With everybody distracted by the battle, my job was to stab Daniel or Connor. But after speaking with you... I can't do it. No, now…We'll fight you head-on." She then turned towards where the ambushers waited. "Legion? Clarisse? I'm sorry for the trouble."

One of them, a blonde-haired archer, scoffed. ""Trouble," she says. Making friends with the enemy! Could you be any more worthless?"

Legion then spoke up. "Uwee hee hee! what a liars you are! You saids "Dos what you likes!" That's what she didses!"

"Shut up! It's time to clean up this mess," Clarisse stated… … ...as Emblian soldiers began to approach from the side.

"I think it's time I swapped around my weapon…" Connor said aloud as he bagged the revolver and pulled out several grenades. "How about you…" Connor tried to say as he turned towards Daniel…

Before he noticed that Daniel was already changed into Kamen Rider Knight...and was holding a card up: depicting a golden wing, with the background a _literally_ billowing wind behind it…

 ***Music Track: "Revolution" by Hiroshi Kitadani***

A wind began blowing around Knight, as his Dark Visor changed...into some kind of shield with a card slot. He slowly moved the card into the slot...and slipped it in, rapidly drawing a sword from the shield.

" **Survive!"**

Knight's armor changed: now his cuirass and pauldrons depicted bat wings, and parts of his helmet turned gold. He now possessed a cape, and thanks to the new 'Dark Visor-Zwei', he possessed a shield and sword. He was now…

"Kamen Rider Knight...Survive!"

Katarina's eyes widened. "You never said anything about THIS with Knight!" she gasped.

Connor kept his reaction to be tame at first...As he made the connection that maybe what he said earlier wasn't the entire reason Daniel was distracted...He was...

"No...The reason why...is because HE saw this coming a mile away! He knows that she would have done this...Because she was one of his favorite characters…" Connor said in his head, finally reacting with shock on his face.

"You guys take care of the Emblians...I'll handle the assassins!" Knight Survive ordered, before taking out another card.

"Daniel, wait!" Anna called, but Knight Survive ignored her, inserting the card into his sword.

" **Blast Vent!"**

The result was his bat-like creature coming it...but it looked different: bigger, and with wheels attached to its wings. Said wheels then enlarged and turned into turbines, firing twin-tornadoes at the assassins. This was Darkraider, Darkwing's evolved form.

"...I think he'll be fine by himself...And you heard him, focus on the Emblians." Connor mentioned to the others, unable to think of what else to say.

Knight Survive then charged ahead, seizing the initiative. Athena and Legion were first, having recovered from Blast Vent first.

Connor and the others turned to the Embilans heading there way and got their weapons ready. A few enemies were closing the distance when they saw something get thrown towards them.

The object bounced off the ground and kept going...Just about to hit one of the enemy when the object explodes and sends shrapnel around fast enough it takes out the others nearby.

More of the enemy kept coming and almost all of them suffered the same fate as Connor kept throwing the stick explosives their way. Anyone that managed to get past that got defeated by the other members of the group..

Meanwhile, Knight Survive was fighting Athena and Legion. Then, Clarisse moved to begin to strike...only for-

" **Shoot Vent!"**

Knight Survive raised his shield, aimed it at Clarisse...and quickly fired an arrow out of it. Said arrow struck true, knocking Clarisse out of the fight.

Connor turned to only see the last moments, but he made sure to relay to the others with saying, "Daniel just defeated one of the assassins." as he focused on that part of the battle.

Just after that, Knight took down Legion, and was dueling Athena...although now that she was alone, she didn't last as long.

Now, all that was left was...Katarina…

"Daniel...this contract is binding, I have no choice but to fight you...I...I am so sorry about this…"

Knight Survive looked at her, before stating, "...So am I…" He then inserted his sword back into the Dark Visor-Zwei, and inserted a final card into it.

" **Final Vent!"**

Darkraider appeared once more and Knight Survive leapt onto his back...and Darkraider began to shift his shape...until he'd turned into a motorcycle.

Connor quickly checked with the others, seeing they were just wrapping up defeating the remaining Embilan attackers.

"Guys, if you're done...You may want to see this." Connor pointed out as they joined him in watching from the sidelines.

The Motorcycle rushed towards Katarina...and fired a beam at her. Katarina found herself frozen in place.

Then...Knight Survive's cape split into a pair of wings, before wrapping around the bike and its rider...turning them into a torpedo.

Said torpedo slammed into the frozen mage, prompting an explosion, which Katarina was thrown out of moments later...with Knight Survive riding out the other side.

"That's all of them…Daniel took all four of them out." Connor simply said.

Knight Survive brought the motorcycle back around, and stopped near Katarina, who was curled up on the ground.

 ***End Track***

Soon, Katarina's pain subsided, and she (and the other assassins) got back up. "Thank you for using your strength to free us from the contract. Sharena...Daniel...I really am sorry. Truly. I know you can't forgive me, but... Hearing you call me a friend... It really did make me happy." With that, she sadly departed.

* * *

"Oh, Katarina…" Sharena lamented, still saddened over what happened.

"There's a reason why I said it's best to both 'friendly' and 'cautious'...Sharena." Connor repeated to her on purpose.

When Sharena didn't say anything, Alfonse asked, "Sharena... Are you all right?"

"I'm sorry, Alfonse. In the end... it was just like you said," Sharena finally said.

Alfonse was silent for a moment, before… … …"No, it wasn't. And that's because you did get though to her. Katarina had a change of heart because of you. If you don't trust people, they can't betray you... And if you don't trust people, you'll never make a connection with anybody. Not truly. Sure, you might be hurt. Lied to, tricked, betrayed... Played for a fool. But trust is a beautiful thing. It doesn't come easily to me, Sharena. But it does for you. That is something special."

"He's got a point. And it relates to what I said because it's finding that right balance...You found it and that's why things went the way they did with Katrarina." Connor added.

"Alfonse...Connor…"

"I do hope we meet Katarina again in our travels, don't you?" Alfonse asked.

Sharena smiled. "Yes, I do! So very much!"

"Now that she's no longer against us, so do I…" Daniel replied, smiling, speaking for the first time since the battle.

"And it's good to hear that coming from you, Daniel. I...thought I was the only one who saw that Katarina was tricking us…" Connor admitted.

Daniel nodded in reply. "Knowing her character like I did...not to mention other reasons…"

Connor paused… before he said, "I'm also sorry for what I said earlier...Didn't mean for it to go the way it did."

"It's ok… … ...couldn't exactly reveal that I knew earlier anyways…" Daniel replied, shrugging.

"And why's that?" Anna asked.

"If I spoke out before that I knew Katarina was tricking us...how likely is it that she'd have stuck around long enough to trigger her change of heart?" Daniel asked.

"Same here, I didn't say anything because then we may have not been ready for a radical change in their plan...Though I didn't expect the last part he brought up." Connor stated.

"Again, I know her character…" Daniel replied.

"And then there's that…" Alfonse brought up.

"...There's...what?" Daniel asked.

Alfonse asked, "How EXACTLY do you know so much about her? I mean, it's one thing to have heard of her and her world, but you knew more than enough for this gambit of yours…"

"Uhm… … ...well…" Daniel stated nervously.

"Come on, does it really matter?" Sharena asked, "However Daniel knows, look what it did? Katarina's on our side now, because he didn't speak out against her."

"As curious as I am, Sharena has a point: at the very least, we can talk about this later…" Anna replied, "Come on, let's get back to the castle…"

As the Askrans began to return home, Daniel let out a sigh of relief once they were out of hearing range.

"You doing alright, man?" Connor asked.

"Yeah...just not ready to reveal the whole 'you guys are characters in a video game back in our world' thing yet…" Daniel replied to Connor.

"We'll have to tell them at some point...If we want to keep doing what we are doing." Connor more or less truthly pointed out.

Daniel nodded. "I know...but how do you tell people from another world that they existed as fictional characters in your own?"

"That's what we have to figure out…And hope they believe us..." Connor dryly retorted as he began to catch up the rest of the group.

"...Without taking it badly…" Daniel finished, before joining them.

* * *

 ***Camera switches over***

 ***Farseer Mitchell comes back into view of the camera and takes his position as Peregrine Connor is seen moving towards his position, looking fine and awake.***

 **Peregrine Connor: *Looking at his co-commentator* "Uh...Thanks for keeping an eye on me...But, what did I miss while I was out?"**

 **Farseer Mitchell: "Well-...you know what, screw it." *uses some Psyker and Psionic abilities to transfer memories of the chapter to Peregrine Connor***

 **Peregrine Connor: *Takes a moment to process it all.***

* * *

 **Peregrine Connor: "Oh...Uhm… ...Okay, I guess the first thing to talk about is the digital camera. Part of its purpose to collect visual references that I can use in my efforts of research."**

 **Farseer Mitchell: "So that's why you're taking pictures of everything?"**

 **Peregrine Connor: "Yeah, how else are you going to make stuff if you have no clue about what it looks like?"**

 **Farseer Mitchell: "...Then why'd you make pictures of my armor? Trying to replicate its appearance?"**

 **Peregrine Connor: "No, not really. I'm just using it to keep track of our equipment. It helps to make sure our allies know what we got up our sleeves."**

 **Farseer Mitchell: "...Alright...anyways...what else is there?"**

 **Peregrine Connor: "There's the little...I mean, the main chunk of this chapter. The two of us battling in the World of Mystery Renewed."**

 **Farseer Mitchell: "Yeah...there's that…"**

* * *

 **Peregrine Connor: "So, first off the bat, we ran into...Katarina, was it?"**

 **Farseer Mitchell: "Yeah, that's her name…"**

 **Peregrine Connor: "After we defeated her in battle, she became real friendly to Sharena..."**

 **Farseer Mitchell: "Well, it was more Sharena became friendly with her, and Katarina went along, being more and more affected by it as time went on…"**

 **Peregrine Connor: "Till it turns out…Katarina tricked us and was going to have her friends attack us in a trap she was leading us into..."**

 **Farseer Mitchell: "But, Katarina was indeed affected by Sharena's friendship, and, according to the chapter, the revelation I'd always wanted to meet her, and instead blew her friends' and her cover, in favor of attacking out in the open…"**

 **Peregrine Connor: "Suffice to say, we defeated...I mean, this guy over here defeated Katarina and her friends by himself as everyone else handled the backup."**

 **Farseer Mitchell: *shrugs* "All I did was enter Knight's Final Form…Of course, I hope I didn't hurt Katarina TOO much by turning into a torpedo and slamming into her at maximum speed..."**

* * *

 **Peregrine Connor: "Of course, after all of that...Katarina departed in the end, leaving our group to think and discuss about what happened. And from there, things got more interesting…"**

 **Farseer Mitchell: "Yeah, like the Order finding out that I may know a BIT too much about Katarina… … …"**

 **Peregrine Connor: "Thankfully, we have some time before we have to explain things...Except the problem is the only way to do so...is complicated."**

 **Farseer Mitchell: "Yeah...how exactly do you tell someone you come from a world where they're known only as a video game character?"**

 **Peregrine Connor: "However, I'm sure things will work out...Hopefully."**

* * *

 **Peregrine Connor: "And I think that is it. Anything you want to add, Mitchell?"**

 **Farseer Mitchell: *shrugs* "Not sure…"**

 **Peregrine Connor: "Then that is it, till the next chapter.."**

 ***Camera turns off.***

 **End Author's Notes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Begin Author's Notes**

 ***Camera turns on.***

 ***In front of the camera is Peregrine Connor, who is waiting for his co-commentator. He notices that the camera is on.***

 **Peregrine Connor: "First off, welcome back. I'd like to start talking about the chapter…"**

 ***He pauses on purpose***

 **Peregrine Connor: "But my co-commentator ain't here yet...He should be here soon."**

 **Farseer Mitchell: *Enters...wearing a suit of Void-Hardened Eldar Corsair Armor, wearing a regal-looking robe over it, possessing a Corsair Jetpack and a Witch Blade, and with a Ghost Helm on his head* "Hey, sorry I'm late, trying a new get-up…"**

 **Peregrine Connor: "Good thing you showed up, I was going to have to resort to stalling...Also, nice get-up by the way. Looks fancy."**

 **Farseer Mitchell: "I found out I was given copies of my other's equipment...You know, the stuff he got at the end of Chapter 3? Basically, this is his...and my...Corsair Prince regalia."**

 **Peregrine Connor: "Huh… ...That's odd. If you got copies of your stuff, why didn't I get copies of my stuff?"**

 **Farseer Mitchell: *shrugs***

* * *

 **Peregrine Connor: *Looks at the camera, then Farseer Mitchell.* "By the way, camera's rolling…"**

 **Farseer Mitchell: "Huh? OH!" *Jet Pack activates, uses it to boost him over to the chairs, before sitting down***

 **Peregrine Connor: "Anyway, I already said this, but welcome back. I'm Peregrine Connor…"**

 **Farseer Mitchell: "And I'm Farseer Mitchell…"**

 **Peregrine Connor: "We would have some stuff to say, but we need to show the chapter first...So, let's get to that."**

 ***Camera switches over.***

 ***Chapter 5 starts.***

* * *

 **Arc 1: In the Beginning**

 **Chapter 5: The First Summoning**

Another week passed after the Order of Heros returned from the World of Mystery Renewed, with everyone getting in some training. There was also a bit of time dedicated to keep an eye out for reports of the Emblian Empire being in any of the other worlds.

The thing was...There were no reports that came up yet.

Also, the repairs for the Stellaris City got completed in that span of time.

* * *

Connor waited outside the castle for the spare resources to show up...If they were going to.

Feeling like it was time to quit, Connor waited for a bit longer…

As his patience worked out and the spare resources did arrive finally. The vehicle that was transporting it...It was interesting.

Connor remembered hearing the name it was called…'Raider'. The Raider vehicle was hovering above the ground as it unloaded the collection of resources from its rather decently sized structure.

Looking at the craft a bit closer, Connor could see the weapons, its robotic pilot, and some aerodynamic looking triangular shapes along the bottom and backside.

Whoever was in charge left soon as Connor had to pick up the resources in the containers they placed it in.

* * *

After a bit of hard work of transporting the contained supplies back to his room, Connor opened them up and got to work on tinkering around with what he received and already had.

Looking at his notes and photos, Connor was able to make another revolver...though he noticed right away it felt different. Then again, it was made by scratch so it would feel different compared to his more finely made version in his bag.

Up next on the creations was a rather simple hatchet. Connor made this using the images taken of the heros who were wielding axes, along with a few personal notes he had jotted down. The hatchet felt like comfortable in Connor's hands as he swung it around.

Following the hatchet was another bladed weapon...Though a bit different. Its design was based on some type of weapon called a 'Tonfa'. The design was made mainly of wood, save for the sharp metal Connor added to put a bit more damage on this weapon for combat.

However, compared to the hatchet, Connor had to get used to how it was meant to be held before he was able to reliably practice.

Rounding out the last of the building, Connor noticed that he had a bunch of solid, heavy rocks that he had no use for...At first. After locating some tools, Connor shaped out a collection of smooth rocks perfect for throwing at people.

And with that, Connor jotted down what he was able to accomplish so far and also recorded the resources he had left. He soon left the room with some additional equipment to go test out the stones on some training dummies to see how effective they were.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daniel was split between training and inspecting some of the stuff his people delivered to him: mostly reports but also some equipment as well. According to the reports, the first batches of clones were already up and working, while the second batch was being programmed to be combat-capable. All Clones were equipped with basic programmed abilities, allowing them to perform various tasks ('Apparently,' Daniel thought, 'These guys learned a lesson from the Clones from Star Wars, when setting up their 'education'...') even outside of war. These combat clones would possess the same programming, IN ADDITION TO the programming for their roles. The first batch were set to be Defense Armies, Assault Armies, Protoss Zealots, Eldar Guardians, Eldar Corsairs, and Dark Eldar Kabalite Warriors...in other words, mainstream soldiers.

Furthermore, scans revealed the presence of Necron structures and forces on one section of the world, and Daniel's abilities should be able to awaken them, once he was close...much to Daniel's surprise...This area was near the Stellaris City, meaning he could set up a veritable Necropolis near the city. Daniel also ordered his forces to begin construction of an Orbital Spacedock, Laser-Armed. This way, he could potentially have a fallback point should things go south with the Emblians...or the Necrons.

Daniel also went through his equipment aside from the Eldar Farseer Gear. Currently, he was training with his Necron Overlord equipment, his Staff of Light arcing Gauss Blasts at the targets in the training area.

While there, he heard movement behind him. "...Daniel?"

Daniel whirled around...spotting Anna, who went for her axe. Of course, she settled down moments later: admittedly, Daniel's Necron Gear DID make him resemble an Undead Skeleton Robot, and could potentially frighten ANYONE if it swiftly turned towards them…

"...Oh...uhmm...what is-"

"This? Oh, my Necron Overlord gear...mostly revolves around defense and vitality, although its a lance-based combatant," Daniel replied, "So...what is it?"

"...We've had enough time without action, I think it's safe to finally perform our first summoning…" she replied

"Oh, I see...very well then…" Daniel replied.

"Before you head off to get changed, can you go get Connor? He should be elsewhere around here…" Anna asked.

"Very well…" Daniel replied, before he walked off, taking his Staff of Light with him.

* * *

The training dummies stood there as nothing seemed to go on till…

A large rock collided with one of them, knocking it over as the stone rebounded back and landed on the ground. Another rock was thrown, doing the same thing to the dummy on the right.

Retrieving the stones, Connor set the dummies up again and kept practicing. His aim gradually got better as he was able to hit the heads of the dummies. This kept going on till Connor started getting kinda bored with what he was doing.

He got in a few more practice throws before he left the training dummies standing up looking like they usually do...Save for one that was missing its fake head. That one had it nearby on the ground upright.

* * *

On the way back to his room, Connor went through the castle bumping into no one until he rounded the corner he was going down…

And came face to face with something terrifying upon first glance…

Connor freaked out and immediately started throwing several stones at the figure as hard as he can. The rocks bounced off the metal armor doing no damage. But Connor kept throwing...

"What the heck are you doing?!" came a familiar voice.

Connor stopped as he recognized the voice...and just said back, "Oh...It's you, Daniel. Wait…. Why are wearing that?!"

"It's my Necron gear: turns out there's a Necron base near the city, and I'm gonna have to head back down there at some point to unearth it… … ...I mean, really, who else could it be? Anna nearly drew her axe on me…"

"Well excuse me, but when I see something like what you're wearing heading towards me, I'd like to be able to fight it off somehow before it could do...Whatever Necrons normally do." Connor dryly said.

"Most Necro-...Anyways...back to why I'm here, Anna wanted me to tell you we were finally gonna try to summon something…" Daniel stated, "...Why don't you head to the summoning ruins, while I go and...get changed…"

"Yeah, you should do that before everyone else...and whatever we summon attack you on sight for being so terrifying." Connor responded in a joking manner.

* * *

Some time later, at the summoning ruins…

Connor was the first one to try out the summoning process. He had in one of his hands the Breidablik, and in the other, 5 orbs. After loading the orbs into the Breidablik like a gun, Connor aimed the relic at a pedestal ahead of him.

Connor used to the relic to shoot the first orb loaded inside towards the platform. The orb traveled to the pedestal and stopped in the air above, before the orb began to glow. Soon, the pedestal was covered in the grey glow...as a beam of light show out of the pedestal.

The beam of light stopped and when the grey glow disappeared, a person appeared...a hero named Lissa.

After a little spiel, Lissa left the pedestal and Connor fired another orb. This one ended up being red, and out from the glow emerged a hero by the name of Henry.

When Henry moved to the side, Connor fired the next orb in line. This orb ended up being red again as the hero to emerge from the red glow was Olivia.

With Olivia moved to the side like everyone else so far, Connor fired the second to last orb. This orb flew to the pedestal like the others and did the same thing. Except its color ended up being green, with the person to emerge from the glow being the hero, Camilla.

After Camilla moved to the side with the three other heros, Connor took a second before he fired the last orb. This one shot out towards the pedestal and in the end, emitted a blue glow. The person who emerged from the glow...was a hero by the name of Corrin.

And it was made immediately aware that this was the female 'Corrin'. When asked, the others mentioned that some heroes may have another one like themselves, save for their difference in gender.

Connor handed the Breidablik over to Daniel as it was his turn to start summoning. Once Connor was out of the way, the second set of summonings began.

Daniel stepped forward, and aimed towards an orb, this one being gray in color. He fired, and a glow shot up, revealing… … …

"I'm Maria, and I'm a real princess from Macedon. I'll do my best to help everyone, so keep me nearby!"

Maria appeared, and moved off to the side.

Daniel nodded, and fired again, this time at a blue orb. This one glowed for a moment, then…

"My name is Azura. I offer you my song. As for where I'm from? Two kingdoms, in a way… Both Nohr and Hoshido."

Azura then moved off to the side, as Daniel aimed for another blue orb. From this one came…

"I'm Catria, the middle of the three sisters in Macedon's Whitewings. I serve Princess Minerva."

Catria moved over as well, then Daniel fired at the last blue orb. From this one appeared…

"Why did I wake up this time?" came a voice, before the glow disappeared completely. Once it did…

"Hello, I'm Robin. I'm a tactician for the Shepherds, so let me know if you need a battle plan."

Robin, the male version anyways, moved over out of the way, as Daniel took aim at the last orb, a red one...From the glow came...a familiar face…

"Please, call me Katarina. I once planned to be a tactician, but that... didn't work out. I have magic though!"

"Katarina…" Daniel breathed, unable to contain himself…

This had an effect, however, as Katarina then looked up. Her eyes widened in shock. "Daniel? Connor? Sharena? Wha-what's going on?"

* * *

Way later in the day, inside the training area. Connor and Daniel were training with their equipment when Connor stops to make a request.

"Hey, I'm sorry for interrupting your training...But I need to ask a favor." Connor tried to say as he fished out something from his bag. The item being his camera.

"What is it?" Daniel asked. Currently, he was in a suit of Dark Eldar Armor, using a Power Claw.

"I was going to ask if you could swap over to that from of Kamen Rider Knight...Survive was it? I need to document it." Connor explained.

"I don't know...I don't normally turn into Survive mode without reason… … …" Daniel thought it over.

"Would it help know I'm documenting it to keep track of what equipment we have and making headway into possible areas of research I could explore with my tinkering?" Connor said, hoping what he said was reasonable.

Daniel thought for a moment...before sighing…"Very well…" He walked over to a nearby mirror, and transformed into Kamen Rider Knight.

"So, how long you been carrying that Advent deck on you?" Connor asked as he got the camera ready.

"For a while now…" Daniel said, before summoning the Dark Visor-Zwei and inserting the Survive Card.

" **Survive!"**

With that, he turned into Kamen Rider Knight Survive.

"Then.. What is the reason for carrying it on you since then?" Connor asked to get Knight Survive to keep talking. "Also, I'm going to start taking photos...Just a heads up."

"A 'just in case' measure…" Knight Survive replied simply.

Connor snapped a few photos after giving his friend the cues, as he followed up with, "Can I also get a quick shot of that creature helped you out in the latest battle?"

"... … ...I guess…" Knight Survive replied, before inserting a card into his Dark Visor-Zwei.

" **Advent!"**

Darkraider appeared shortly afterwards.

"Okay...I got another question if you want to answer it." Connor says as he gets the photo of Darkraider.

"Did it feel like you didn't do the summoning right? Cause the way you did was different than mine…" Connor asked. "Also, you can stop being Knight Survive now…"

Knight Survive shrugged. "Seemed to work for me…" he replied, turning back into Daniel, "And kinda resembles what I saw from the game…"

"...Yeah, I...just remembered mine worked just fine...So, probably a moot point." Connor answered back.

"Maybe," Daniel replied, shrugging.

"...And...I gotta ask...But are you okay...with the fact you managed to summon...Katarina?" Connor asked in a bit of a discomforted tone.

Daniel paused a moment to think, before replying, "I...think so… … ...Just feels...awkward, somewhat…"

"Then again, it got more awkward when it became very clear she recognizes us...I kinda thought we wouldn't see her again...so soon." Connor noted back.

"Yeah…" Daniel replied, thinking.

"At least Sharena is probably more excited then the two of us...She got reunited with her latest new friend…" Connor added.

"Yeah, seems so," Daniel replied.

"What about you? What do you think about having her on our side?" Connor asked.

"... … ...I kinda like the thought…" Daniel replied.

"Is it because you got one of your favorite characters being there fighting the enemy by your side?" Connor said with in a positive tone.

"...Yeah, that sounds about right…" Daniel replied.

"Well...That's about it...Both for my questions and my requests. See you later, man." Connor said as he took one last photo before leaving.

* * *

 ***Camera switches over.***

 **Peregrine Connor: "And that was the chapter… …"**

 **Farseer Mitchell: *has Ghost Helm off and under his arm* "Yeah...it was…"**

 **Peregrine Connor: "Just like in the story, it feels odd seeing Katarina again…"**

 **Farseer Mitchell: "Especially with it being the same Katarina we encountered the previous chapter…"**

 **Peregrine Connor: "I would ask what are the odds are...But that would be hard to figure out. Probably better then her showing up here of all places…"**

 **Farseer Mitchell: "... … ...I honestly wouldn't mind her showing up here…"**

 **Peregrine Connor: *In a neutral tone* "Yeah...But I just get the feeling it's not going to happen…"**

 ***Suddenly, a portal began to open***

 **Peregrine Connor: *A bit taken back* "Guess what they told us is true, portals do show up every now and then..."**

 **?.?.?: "WAAAHHHH!" *Lands in a heap* "...Ow…"**

 **Peregrine Connor: *To whoever showed up* "Pardon, are you… ...Wait… ...Why are 'you' here?!"**

 **Farseer Mitchell: "... … ...Well...The Future is DEFINITELY clouded and uncertain...I DIDN'T see this coming…"**

 **?.?.?: "Huh? Wait...Daniel? Connor? What's going on? Where are we?"**

 **Peregrine Connor: *The only he can come up with as a response is, "Well...for one thing, we definetly not in Kansas anymore, Katarina."***

 **Heroes Katarina: *confused* "...Uhm…"**

 **Peregrine Connor: *To Farseer Mitchell* "You mind helping me explain?"**

 **Farseer Mitchell: *To Katarina* "...Basically...we're somewhere...else...altogether…"**

 **Peregrine Connor: "...And it's not exactly a different world… ...It's...a different...universe."**

 **Katarina: *wide-eyed; blinks* "...Ok…"**

 ***The two continue explaining things carefully to Katarina, as the camera turns itself off.***

 **End Author's Notes**


End file.
